Here With Me
by Mistress-Ryoko
Summary: Songfic. How Aeka reacts after Yosho leaves to defeat Ryoko. One shot deal.


Pre-Fic Rant: I know this song doesn't really go with this fic, but I heard it and figured I'd do it anyway. Just felt I should write something based on what Aeka went through shortly after Yosho's departure (from what I've read in the manga). I'm still working on my multi-chapter fic, but I'm experiencing a case of writer's block (again?), and thought that doing this might help me along.  
  
Usual disclaimer: You have to ask yourself- If I really did own Tenchi Muyo and all that, including this Dido song, would I be sitting at a crappy old desk in a tiny room, depriving myself of sleep and a social life, typing this on a fansite? Didn't think so...  
  
Songfic by me, Mistress-Ryoko  
  
"Here With Me"-Dido, Written by d.armstrong, p. statham & p. gabriel  
  
Heavy drapes of golden fabric plunged the once vibrantly colored room into darkness, making it seem more like a dungeon rather than a spacious bedchamber. Beautiful childhood memories and dreams of a wonderful future used to live within these walls, but now they only mirrored the solemn anguish and depression of a shattered soul.  
  
"I didn't hear you leave"  
  
"I wonder how am I still here"  
  
In the midst of the impenetrable shadows, a lone woman lay upon a grandiose bed, the delicate coverlet wrapped tightly around her slender frame.   
  
It had been almost a week since Yosho had left to defeat the heinous space pirate Ryoko, and not so much as a word had been heard from him in all that time. As dignitaries, servants, bodyguards and others did their best to keep the palace running during such a tumultuous time, life altogether had seemed to stand still for Aeka.   
  
"I don't want to move a thing"  
  
"It might change my memory"  
  
Her brother's absence had left a large hole in the woman's heart. Wanting so desperately to have left with him, only to stay behind and pray for his save return. She had spent the first couple of days pacing the halls, anticipating any news regarding her betrothed, only to learn that nothing had been received. Eventually the princess took to her private quarters, drew the curtains tightly shut, and never came out.  
  
"Oh I am what I am"  
  
"I'll do what I want"  
  
"But I can't hide"  
  
Depriving herself of food and comfort, Aeka simply laid there, only stirring to relieve herself in her personal washroom as the need arose. In the depths of the darkness she imagined the worst of all fates her beloved might have faced; shipwrecked with no means of communication, possible capture, and even death. All possible outcomes left her feeling alone and broken.   
  
"I won't go"  
  
"I won't sleep"  
  
"I can't breathe"  
  
"Until you're resting here with me"  
  
If only he had taken her with him, they could have spent the last few moments they had together. Aeka had reminded herself that as soon as Yosho returned, they would be happily married and together they would rule Jurai. It was the only thing that had saved her sanity for the first few days or so, but now her future was bleak, having lost her brotherfiance as well as most of her hopes and dreams. Still, as she lie still in the sheltered void of her room, she clung desperately to the last vestiges of the promise he had made to return and make her a bride.  
  
"I won't leave"  
  
"I can't hide"  
  
"I cannot be"  
  
"Until your resting here with me"  
  
Family and friends, along with other visitors would come by every hour like clockwork to check up on the distraught woman, only to find that she had hardly moved an inch. No amount of coaxing would stir the princess, as she would just stare ahead, looking past all that was infront of her as if she could look out into space and find the answers she was looking for. Even Sasami had come several times, trying to snap her sister out of her funk with her favorite dishes. Instead the child was met with the same miserable expression as the others had.  
  
"I don't want to call my friends"  
  
"They might wake me from this dream"  
  
So there Aeka stayed, alone and miserable, a shell of her former self. The King himself had thrown his hands down, a loss for what to do about his first born daughter's state. Despite the urging of the counsel and the royal family, Aeka refused to budge, wanting nothing more than to be alone.   
  
"And I can't leave this bed"  
  
"Risk forgetting all that's been"  
  
She prayed for death, to free her of the suffering this semi-mortal plain had bestowed upon her. In her eyes, a life without her dearest Yosho was not worth living. A lonely, quiet death was more preferable to a austere existance such as hers was bound to be. At least in the boundless valleys of Tsunami's heaven, Aeka would be reunited with her love.  
  
"Oh I am what I am"  
  
"I'll do what I want"  
  
"But I can't hide"  
  
Soon emotional exhaustion and starvation took it's toll and Aeka drifted off into unconsiousness. Within the dreamscape of her mind, she tip-toed amongst a large field of Jurian wildflowers, being ever so careful not to alert the tall figure before her. The beautiful warm breezes blew her long, luxurious hair as she crept behind him, a few strands of hair tickling her neck along the way. Just as she was about to pounce, the young man swung around and grabbed her, lifting her up in the air and gently placing her back down to stand infront of him. Aeka's carefree laughter filled the afternoon air as he let go.   
  
"I won't go"  
  
"I won't sleep"  
  
"I can't breathe"  
  
"Until you're resting here with me"  
  
Oh those days of being young and in love, how she wished they'd never end. The long discussions they would have about their up and coming wedding, and the anticipated glee she felt deep inside at having such a handsome and strong a man as Yosho as a husband, to rule and to love, together for all time. Aeka felt she was the luckiest girl alive, to have it all and be the envy of all who knew her.   
  
"I won't leave"  
  
"I can't hide"  
  
"I cannot be"  
  
"Until your resting here with me"  
  
However the dream would end, as it abruptly gave way to the harsh truth of reality, breaking her from where she wanted to be. The sound of her chamber door being opened and the light that spilled in from the hall alerted her to someone's presence. Wearily, Aeka opened her eyes, only to see her sister Sasami being ushered in by their grandmother Seto, a platter holding some sort of cake in her hands.  
  
Another offering no doubt. Sasami had to be the most persistant little girl in all the galaxy. Aeka did not move, further conveying her desire to be left alone. The small princess continued to slowly advance toward the bed, a look of determination and worry etched on her face.  
  
"Here you are Aeka. I..I made some cake for you."  
  
A small battle of wills began to play out, Sasami holding out the cake as Aeka continued to look ahead unblinking. The older of the two was determined to win this one.   
  
Why couldn't they understand that they were only going to prolong her agony? That no amount of food, no matter how lovingly prepared would make her feel better. Why couldn't they accept her decision to just surrender into the infinite depths of oblivion?   
  
However something in her brain began to fight for survival, and she began to sit up. 'Just one bite,' she told herself. 'After all, if that's all it would take for them to leave her alone, so be it.' Aeka reasoned.   
  
With as much strength as she could muster, Aeka slowly rested her back against the headboard of the bed, and tentatively accepted the small morsel of food Sasami was offering.  
  
(The rest is history...)  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there ya go. I know it's a bit rushed (I only spent an hour on it), but I heard the song and it made me think about the TM! manga I own. For those of you who own it, it's in the "All New Tenchi Muyo: Alien Nation". For those who don't, go out and buy the book. ;)  
  
Anyhoo, I've wanted to write something like this for a long time. You don't see many fanfiction stories about what Aeka must've went through when Yosho disappeared now, do you? Well, I gave it a shot. If someone already wrote a songfic using this song, I apologize, but I didn't feel like fishing around the whole archive to find out whether or not somebody already had.  
  
If anybody wants to, go ahead and MST it, just e-mail me first so I can check it out once it's been posted (try to be as kind as humanly possible). I also apologize for it being short, but after working all night I wanted to finish it and get some much needed sleep.  
  
Still workin' on 'Of Dreams and Reality', so keep your panties on. lol :)  
  
As I said before, the song probably doesn't go, but frankly at this point I don't really care. I just had to do it.  
  
Thanx again to Dudeman for proofreading my other stuff, I'd have sent this to you, but I felt I had to get it on here before I lost the will to do it completely.  
  
You can beat me for it later.  
  
xoxo  
  
E-mails welcome at MistressRyokohotmail.com or ryokod2002yahoo.com.   
  
Haters need not apply.  
  
Mistress-Ryoko  
  
SNOOCH TO DA NOOCH! 


End file.
